


DREAMS. WAR. WORLD.

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dark, Drama, Gen, Multi, No Sex, No Slash, Ratings: R, Real Life, Romance, Surreal, gen - Freeform, midi, warfare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что весь мир просто сон одного Бога. Так ли это? И что реально на самом деле — сон или явь? Ичиго спит. И видит сны, которые кажутся реальнее, чем явь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф:  
> «Реальность – это пластилин с изюмом. Человек давит пальцами на возникающую перед ним пластилиновую картинку под названием «Мир», чтобы выковырять для себя несколько вкусных крошек, а на этой картинке рушатся башни, тонут корабли, гибнут империи и цивилизации. Но это, как правило, видят уже другие».   
> Виктор Пелевин

Вам приходилось влипать в историю? Такие еще любят снимать в фильмах. Голливудских. Красивые истории с красивым началом, красивым фоном и обязательным с хэппи эндом. Таким, что б поцелуи на фоне заката, солнце, опускающееся среди облаков в море, песок, легкий бриз или что там еще нужно для придания красоты? Бумажные декорации для личной драмы — яркие краски, чтобы получше раскрасить нашу дерьмовую жизнь. Цветные фантики для того, чтобы понадежней спрятать любую проблему. Потому что, людям свойственно все что угодно заворачивать в обертку. Разумеется, для того, чтобы потом показывать друзьям, соседям, родным, близким, любимым и просто прохожим зевакам. Все имеющееся в душе выгребается, тщательно взвешивается и рассовывается по фантикам с разными названиями. Полкило умеренного благополучия и триста грамм позитива для соседей, чтобы могли порадоваться вместе с нами, но не начали завидовать. Немножко усталого раздражения после работы для родных. Пара тонн ярости для окатившего тебя грязью типа. И в каждую из этих «конфеток» по паре миллиграммов искренности. Чтобы незаметно, не приторно, чтобы не выглядеть позером и не рубить с плеча. Чтобы не портить общую картинку общепринятого лицемерия.

Примечательно то, что чем глобальней подкравшийся пиздец, тем ярче фантик. Он придает жизни реалистичность, товарный вид. Как вывеска для зевак. Проходите, покупайте — это эмоции на экспорт. Разбирайте депрессию и проблемы на работе. На любовь скидки после восьми вечера. Спешите, запас дружелюбия сегодня строго ограничен!

Куросаки Ичиго никогда не отличался дружелюбием. По всеобщему мнению, он был скорее социопатичной сволочью, зацикленной отчего-то на справедливости. И смотрел он голливудские фильмы редко. Никаких сопливых мелодрам, ничего глубоко-философского. Самым смысловым из всего, что он видел, была «Матрица» и то, только потому, что на нее его затащил Мизуиро. Обычный набор скучающего вечером подростка — это боевики: кино-семейство братьев Болдуинов, непотопляемый Чак Норрис и что-то там про Дикий Запад. Смешно, но Ичиго действительно нравились вестерны. 

«Наверное, тем, что там можно пустить пулю в голову хоть первому попавшемуся, если тебе не нравится, как он на тебя смотрит», — думает Ичиго, прожигая взглядом сотую дырку в преподавателе, ведущему у него историю культуры. Нет, дело было не в том, что Ичиго не нравилось, как этот препод на него смотрит. Дело было в том, что из всего потока, “неуд.”по домашнему эссе снова был только у Ичиго. 

«Вы не до конца понимаете суть заданной темы», — блестел этот тип своими очками, потирая переплет очередного устрашающего фолианта, прежде чем сцепить руки в замок и не мигая уставиться на Ичиго. 

«Давайте, я вам подскажу. Постарайтесь подумать — почему человечество начинает войны? В чем их причина? В чем суть? Мне не интересны исторические события и политические ситуации, столь старательно списанные вами из учебника. Мне интересно ваше мнение о человеческой природе...»

— ...о человеческой природе рассуждали многие, — ровный, негромкий голос перекрывает собой даже шум аудитории, и Ичиго очнувшись, понимает, что на него смотрят в упор, — философы античности, проповедники средневековья, сторонники реализма, психоаналитики... С самого начала цивилизации и до нашего времени. Сейчас, о природе человека рассуждают все, кому не лень. Даже вы, — преподаватель делает широкий жест, указывая одновременно на всю аудиторию, но у Ичиго все равно не пропадает неприятное чувство, что палец направлен именно на него. 

— Каждый день, в повседневных разговорах, обсуждая и перемывая кости соседям и знакомым, осуждая чьи-то поступки или восхваляя, поклоняясь кинозвездам и идолам. Человек есть не только он сам, но и то, как его видят другие. Каждый из вас видит целый мир перед своими глазами, и каждый видит его по-своему...

Ичиго морщится и снова утыкается в раскрытый журнал, больше не слушая лекцию. Сегодняшняя тема солипсизм и в конце наверняка зададут новое эссе. По которому он снова получит круглый ноль и будет оставлен после уроков на переписывание. Некоторые на потоке считали, что Куросаки просто не старается. Некоторые считали, что он таких оценок и такого отношения заслуживает. Но никто, НИКТО, даже друзья так называемые, и не думают обвинять в этом интеллигентную суку в очках. Напротив. Повальной любви всего потока, кафедры и университета к этому лощеному хмырю, Ичиго просто не мог понять. А девчачья болтовня на тему того, какие мягкие у учителя волосы, какие пухлые у учителя губы, какие красивые у учителя глаза, слишком сильно напоминает ему сказку про Красную Шапочку и Серого Волка. Вот только глядя в глаза преподавателя, Ичиго слабо верится в то, что от такого Серого Волка сможет спасти даже бригада Дровосеков. Красной Шапочке он, во всяком случае, скорее посочувствовал бы. 

Этого типа зовут Айзен Соуске. Ичиго он начал раздражать с самого первого занятия, на котором вызвал его к доске в качестве наглядного примера. На тему «Эволюция самосознания, как восприятия мира на пути развития от примата до сверхчеловека». С этого-то все и пошло. Тему разозленный Ичиго запомнил. А потом началось… Переписанные эссе, пустые разговоры, многозначительные взгляды. 

Дни повторялись в своем скучном однообразии, больше похожем на мозговую горячку. Утро, завтрак из сгоревших тостов и бегом в университет. Встретиться у светофора с Мизуиро, выслушать кучу идиотических воплей от Кейго, практически опоздать на пару. Все слишком скучно и предсказуемо. Ичиго расфасовывает скуку по фантикам, тщательно перемешивая ее с озлобленностью и желанием выкинуться из окошка. Потому, что у него уже пять эссе на пересдачу, потому что даже при упоминании Айзена у него начинается нервная трясучка, потому что ему уже снится чертова иронично-понимающая улыбочка на вечно припухлых, словно обветренных, губах. И узловатые, длинные пальцы, отстукивающие по корочке книги нечеткий, повторяющийся ритм. Тук-тук-тук-тук, тук-тук-тук-тук. Каждое утро Ичиго поднимается с постели с четким желанием кого-нибудь убить. Например, Айзена. Это было бы неожиданной концовкой для истории, в которую он умудрился вляпаться. Никаких хэппи эндов — мальчишки-подростки больше любят боевики, чем мелодрамы.

Жаркий июль пахнет дешевым дынным морожеными апельсиновой водой, а озверевшее солнце превращает воздух в аудитории в кленовый сироп. Таким мать поливает блинчики, когда печет их на завтрак. Таким становится взгляд Айзена, когда цепляется за Ичиго. Ичиго смотрит в ответ и не может отвести глаза. Он чувствует себя мухой вляпавшейся в сироп. Муха еще жива и дергается, но очень скоро захлебнется и пойдет на дно, до самой смерти увязнув в сладкой гадости. Ичиго не хочет задыхаться, но дышать ровно под приторным взглядом не получается. Поэтому, Ичиго предпочитает думать, что давиться он от искренней ненависти, а не вовсе от...

«Задыхаясь в горячке, этой весной, попросила ты меня принести последнего снега, упавшего с небес…» — кадзи поэмы плывут по воздуху, как мухи в сиропе. Мучительно и невыносимо жарко. Ичиго вытягивает шею, рассматривая окна – они все оказываются закрыты. И это несмотря на то, что за окнами, под яркими лучами медленно заходящего солнца, плавится асфальт! Его прелый, тяжело-острый запах казалось, просачивается через пластиковую изоляцию, наполняя воздух в кабинете горьким дурманом. Куросаки умирает от этой душной жары, не находя себе места. Но сидящий в своем кресле Айзен, затянутый в костюм с галстуком, продолжает невозмутимо читать вслух. Жара его совершенно не волнует.

«И с блестящих сосновых ветвей, покрытых холодными прозрачными бусинками, которые были, белоснежной субстанцией из снега и воды...» — новые строчки тают в воздухе, а вместе с ними радужное настроение. За ним уходит выдержка и уверенность. Монотонное бубнение похоже на нечеткий ритм. 

«…Стало грустно мне в то мгновение, словно солнце это впервые за все мои годы могло принести только горе»— исчезают по буквам слова. У Айзена приятный голос, но мерзкая манера вести разговор. Слова сами втекают в уши, пробираются вовнутрь, заставляют думать, думать, думать...

— Куросаки-кун, — Ичиго смотрит, как учитель закрывает книгу, откладывая в сторону, как снимает очки и устало трет переносицу. Как в знакомом жесте сцепляет руки в замок и внимательно смотрит на него поверх роговой оправы. Взгляд цвета жженой карамели липкий и похож на сироп. Утонуть, увязнуть и умереть. У Ичиго сохнуть губы, а в горле встает неприятный комок, который не получается проглотить— так сухо, как в Сахаре. Преподавательская чашка с чаем становится внезапно очень привлекательной. Ичиго сверлит ее взглядом, для того чтобы не смотреть в глаза Айзену. 

— Я могу спросить вас, в чем дело, но вы, скорее всего, нагрубите. Вы так же можете задать вопрос, но я, скорее всего, уйду от ответа, — Айзен замечает взгляд и пододвигает чашку к ученику. — Но мне это надоело. 

Мне тоже, хочет буркнуть Ичиго, но язык прилип к гортани, в горле все еще стоит ком. Айзен качает головой и хмурится.

— К сведению, я сейчас говорю совершенно не о холодной войне, которую вы развели. И не о том, что вы нарочно портите эссе, для того чтобы остаться после занятий для индивидуального разбора темы. Я о том, как вы на меня смотрите, когда думаете, что я не вижу этого. 

О чем вы, хочет спросить Ичиго и чувствует, как покрываются липким потом ладони. Айзен, оказывается, видит его насквозь. Этого благовидного, выхолощенного типа не обмануть яркими фантиками и красочными обертками. Каким-то образом из всей шелухи он смог выбрать именно те единственные пару миллиграммов правды и теперь небрежно рассыпает ее перед ним. Тыкает носом. Это неправильная ситуация. 

— Есть три фазы ученичества, — как всегда перескакивает с темы Айзен, не давая Ичиго придумать ответ. — Первая фаза: посвящение. Найти общие интересы и точки соприкосновения. Это все равно, что влюбиться. Вторая фаза: взаимное развитие. Продуктивность, исполнение совместных проектов, прохождение выбранного пути, освоение почвы под ногами. Третья фаза: разделение. Это когда птенец расправляет собственные крылья, — Айзен поднимается из-за стола и обходит его по широкой дуге, останавливаясь напротив. Улыбка Джоконды и вполовину не так загадочна, как у этого типа. Ичиго упрямо поджимает губы и с вызовом смотрит в глаза — ладно, он уже вляпался в сироп, но так просто ко дну не пойдет, поэтому если его собираются сейчас выставить...

— Давайте начнем с первой фазы? — предлагает Айзен и отпивает из кружки, протягивая ее потом Ичиго. — Лето самое подходящее время для влюбленности. 

Ичиго нервно сглатывает и послушно пьет чай, облизывая глиняный край, еще хранящий отпечаток чужих губ. И неотрывно смотрит на Айзена. В его глазах бликами плавает солнце, отраженное от стекол очков и утонувшее в чайной чашке. Самое время позорно бежать, но Ичиго не двигается с места, как кролик, загипнотизированный удавом.

Потому что, ему правда нравится проводить вечера в этом заваленном хламом и старьем кабинете. 

Потому что болтать с Айзеном куда веселей, чем болтаться по улицам с Кейго или Мизуиро. 

Потому что Айзен тоже не смотрит мелодрам и как никто другой умеет прятаться за яркими фантиками. 

Потому что эта ироничная улыбка и мягкие губы не дают Ичиго спать уже который месяц. 

Потому что он привык быть честным с самим собой, оставляя ложь в красивой обертке для других. 

Сегодня Ичиго будет честным до конца, без всяких взвешиваний, фантиков и конфет. И если мир не сможет это проглотить, то пусть подавиться. 

Ичиго кажется, что он попал в чертову мелодраму, с затертым сюжетом и дешевыми декорациями. И теперь собирается получить свой чертов хэппи энд во чтобы это ни стало.


	2. Chapter 2

Японское лето. Все такая же невыносимая влажность. От сезона дождей к сезону, когда под раскаленным солнцем плавился сам асфальт. После пяти прожитых лет все прелести местного климата переносились легче, но... В июне в Токио всегда шел дождь. Холодные серовато-прозрачные капли падали ровной, отвесной стеной, свиваясь в тонкие жгуты. Это создавало иллюзию огромного музыкального инструмента — протянутые с неба до самой земли струны пели о чем-то, создавая странную, едва слышимую музыку. В мерном шорохе ливня слышалось что-то древнее и полу знакомое, о чем люди давным-давно забыли. Вода разбивалась о камень тротуара, собиралась в потоки и лужи, превращая улицы в малопроходимые реки. На углу улицы мелкие ручьи собирались в один грохочущий поток, который с бурление и шумом заворачивал на соседнюю улицу и разбивался о колеса черной машины. Железное творение рук человеческих буйство природы и музыка дождя не волновало, а вот сидящий на заднем пассажирском сидении мужчина в форме откровенно наслаждался видом из окна, ценя выдавшиеся свободные минуты. Чистая красота природы ему нравилась, хоть он никому и не говорил об этом. Организация, в которой он работал, не располагала к сентиментальности, а объяснять отличие эстетики от слабости было утомительно. Особенно людям, которые даже не имели собственного мнения, выводя суждения на основе чужих идеалов, возводя их в абсолют и даже гордясь этим. 

Мужчина улыбнулся. Причина его хорошего расположения духа и свободного времени, должна была появиться с минуты на минуту. Ему было поручено встретить японского сановника, прибывшего в столицу сектора вчера вечером. По предоставленной информации, японец был внуком одного из бывших генералов японской армии из старой аристократии, ведущей свой род чуть ли не эпохи Муромачи и находящихся в родстве с последним императором. Опасные люди, которые из теней фактически правили всей страной в годы Сопротивления. За последние пять лет почти все они были выловлены и заключены в исправительные лагеря специального назначения. Стоило ли говорить, что из них живыми не возвращались? Последний отпрыск рода оказался умнее своих отцов и дедов, и пошел навстречу новой власти, упираясь в давнее сотрудничество и национальную верность. Отчего-то, это было встречено благосклонно. Резолюция самого фюрера на неприкосновенность. Хотя возможно, все дело было в грузе, который японец имел при себе и собрался передать в дар. Что было в составе груза — бумаги, информация, реликвии интересующие «Аненербе» — сказано не было. 

Айзен, опустил стекло, впуская в салон влажный воздух с примесью озона. Дождь тут же попытался просочиться вовнутрь, оставаясь мелкими брызгами на полированном металле рамы. Вода точит камень, ветер точит камень, камень рассыпается от времени, но при этом его почему-то возводят в эталон прочности. Интересно, а если ускорить естественные процессы? Бог сотворил мир за семь дней. Чем люди, созданные по образу и подобию божьему, хуже отца своего? Тем более, для того, чтобы разрушать, нужно куда меньше времени. 

— Если бы у вас была сила, благодаря которой, одним взмахом руки можно испепелить горы и осушить моря... — штурман-водитель неуверенно обернулся, хмуря брови и явно не веря, что с ним заговорило лицо такого ранга. — Представьте: только один взмах и все сущее исчезает в непроглядной черноте, настолько плотной, что кажется, будто вернулась первозданная Пустота. Хаос. Неудержимая сила, подобная Богам сила... Чтобы вы с ней делали, штурман? Отвечайте честно, без поправок на идеологию. 

Рыжий мальчишка, навязанный ему неделю назад сверху шофером, задумчиво хмурит брови, обдумывая ответ. Айзен видит глубокую складку между выгоревших бровей в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Я бы не использовал ее, герр оберштурмабаннфюрер.

— Вы бы смогли уничтожить всех своих врагов одним взмахом, — заинтересованно приподнимает Айзен темную бровь. — Вы могли бы подчинить себе весь мир. Власть, подчинения, деньги — все, что вы только пожелаете, штурман… Ичиго, вас же зовут Ичиго? Мир бы преклонился перед вашей сокрушительной силой в страхе и почтении. Вы бы не воспользовались этой возможностью? 

— Простите, герр оберштурмабаннфюрер... я не хочу, чтобы окружающие боялись меня. Если бы у меня была такая сила, я бы постарался, чтобы об этом никто не узнал, — у Айзена отличное зрение. Он видит, как белеют костяшки пальцев, сжимающие руль, как выступают мелкие капли пота на висках у штурмана, как напряжена шея. Отвечает, несмотря на то, что за подобный разговор можно легко попасть на выбраковку. Редкое качество. 

— Так все дело в страхе? — Айзен достает из портсигара сигариллу, поджигая тонко свернутый табачный лист. Страх – эта причина ему хорошо знакома. Она была естественной, как само дыхание. Людям свойственно бояться. Страх определяет все их существование. Можно сказать, люди живут одним только страхом. Это чувство похоже на едкий холодок по коже. Человек боится всего — других людей, чувств, отношений, властей, боли, даже самого себя. Сила тоже внушает страх. Айзен не видит в этом ничего не обычного. Чувство беспокойства было знакомо даже ему, хотя SS, чью форму с двумя рунами на петлице он носит, и спустя почти восемьдесят лет продолжают считать символом страха. Глупо испытывать то чувство, символом которого являешься.

— Вы боитесь, что не сможете справиться с такой силой, или боитесь последствий от ее использования?— уточняет Айзен, сам не понимая, отчего ему хочется добиться ответа от этого солдата-полукровки, одного из многих, кто ходит у него в подчинении, и чье лицо он, возможно, не вспомнит через несколько недель. Но знание ответа кажется важным, это сродни интуиции, которая вела его на допросах, еще в бытность службы в комиссариате. Поэтому Айзен продолжает задавать вопросы, профессионально прощупывая слабые точки в разговоре и не оставляя лазеек для двусмысленного ответа.

— Возможно, вы боитесь того, что другие, узнав о том, что вы обладаете такой силой, захотят вас использовать? 

Штурман не выбирает ни одного варианта. Он поворачивается и в упор смотрит в глаза Айзена, после чего просто говорит, безыскусно, без лишнего надрыва или эмоций, с совершенно обычным лицом, как о сорте любимого кофе:

— Дело не в страхе, герр оберштурмбанфюрер. Моя семья находилась на Кюсю, когда было применено «Хогиоку». Я бы возненавидел себя, примени я что-то подобное. 

Айзен медленно кивнул, удовлетворенный, и даже изобразил легкое сочувствие на породистом лице. Ичиго дал исчерпывающий ответ. «Хогиоку» — бомба нового поколения, созданная в противовес Америке, использовавшей атомное оружие. Маленький шар, работающий как камертон, создающий колебания, совпадающие амплитудой с колебания квантовых струн. В результате получившегося резонанса распадалась, обращая в пыль, сама материя. Пыль разлагалась на атомы, атомы превращались в ничто. Впервые «Хогиоку» были переменены для подавления последнего мятежа Японии, получившей теперь статус одного из секторов Империи. На Кюсю тогда не осталось в живых никого, не осталось самого острова, как такового. Именно после Хогиоку правительство Японии подписало капитуляцию. Айзен сложил руки в замок и цепко осмотрел штурмана. В отличие от своих коллег, он не отличался брезгливостью по отношению к стоящим ниже по рангу. Если у тебя есть способности, неважно с чего начинать — все равно будешь замечен рано или поздно. Например, этот мальчишка-штурман. В штат SS был взят недавно, но свое повышение он уже успел заработать. Рыжие волосы и слишком светлые для японца глаза, выдавали в нем полукровку, полоса на воротнике рядом с эмблемой указывала на то, что полноправное гражданство он получил менее года назад. Память услужливо подсказала данные из когда-то давно просмотренного досье, но не могла уцепиться ни за что конкретное. Имя, возраст. Мать арийка, отец... Вроде смешанная кровь. Военная Академия, идеальный послужной список… В документации его имя раньше не мелькало, биография почти пустая. Это выглядело подозрительно. 

— Назовите свое полное имя, штурман.

— Куросаки Ичиго, герр.

— Откуда вы родом, штурман? 

— С Хоккайдо, герр. Маленький город, не имеет стратегического значения. Он даже называется соответственно — Каракура. 

— Где служили? И почему попросили перевода из действующей армии в Штаб? 

— Судан, Ливия, Аргентина, Франция, Корея, СССР, — перечисляет мальчишка самые горячие и проблемные точки. Настоящая мясорубка. 

— Вы вернулись живым из Союза? — в голосе Айзена нехороший холодок. 

— Да, — на офицера смотрят холодные уставшие глаза. Глаза старика на молодом лице. — Я вернулся из-под Кирова. Меня проверяла Специальная Служба на детекторе. Заключение криминалькоммисара в отделе кадров. Я просил о переводе на штабную работу именно после СССР. 

Последние пять лет война с русскими стала еще ожесточённее. В последнем генеральном сражении было потерянно столько людей и техники, что Вермахт принял решение о временном отступлении. На границах хватало проблем. Борьба с террористами, именующими себя повстанцами, практически не прекращалась. Тратить силы сейчас на сумасшедших русских, вступивших в союз с Китайской Республикой, было верхом неразумности. Все равно рано или поздно эта страна будет стерта с лица земли. 

— Герр оберштурмабаннфюрер, разрешите вопрос? 

— Задавайте. И можете обращаться не по уставу. Мы не на плацу. 

— Зачем вы со мной заговорили? 

Айзен пожал плечами и достал из плоского портсигара вторую сигариллу.

— У меня нет предрассудков, и вы показались мне интересными. Тем более, пока мы ожидаем герра сановника, занять себя кроме разговора нечем. 

Мальчишка улыбается ему в зеркало. Приятная улыбка — неуверенная, но открытая и искренняя. Слишком искренняя. Хорошая. Хороший мальчик с хорошей улыбкой. Или не мальчик, а уже старик? Война не место для детей. На ней они слишком быстро взрослеют. Интересно, что забыл этот мальчишка-штурман в Штабе? Айзен закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку сидения. Пахнущий кубинской ночью и кострами дым клубками выплывает в раскрытое окно. 

— Герр Куросаки, вы знаете стенографию? 

— Да, оберштурмабаннфюрер.

— Завтра придете ко мне в приемную. Мне нужен еще один секретарь. Потом зададите вопросы или выскажете свой отказ, хотя последнего я не приму, — Айзен тушит сигариллу и распахивает настежь дверь салона, впуская вовнутрь ветер и дождь. — Сейчас нам нужно встретить герра Кучики. Думаю, это будет интересная встреча, как считаете?


	3. Chapter 3

— Оставайтесь на местах, пожалуйста. Перерыв на рекламу пять минут.

Невыразительная девочка с красивыми запястьями подает ему стакан воды и картонно улыбается. Айзен улыбается в ответ и оглядывает студию превратившуюся на пять минут в муравейник. Ассистенты снуют туда-сюда с кипами бумажек, ловко перескакивая через разбросанные по полу сытыми удавами кабели. Режиссер что-то нетерпеливо втолковывает оператору и так и не договорив, срывается с места к осветителю. До чуткого слуха Айзена доносятся повышенные тона и не слишком вежливые обороты речи. Айзен морщится и берет оставленную манерной куклой воду. Он ошибся в суждениях. Муравейник? Скорее псарня, в которую швырнули кусок мяса — грызня, подначки, все признают вожака, но только и ждут, чтобы вцепиться в его горло. 

— Вы все еще считаете, что эти люди не нуждаются в управлении? Что тотальный контроль — это крайняя мера? — оборачивается он к своему оппоненту. 

Куросаки Ичиго — глава популярного среди молодежи течения, продвигающего идею отказа от войн и перенаправления приоритетных задач политики на развития человека как вида — исследования в области науки и медицины, поиск решения проблем экономики и экологии, поиск выхода из Северо-Атлантического кризиса, случившегося из-за нефтяного Апокалипсиса... И еще многое. У этого течения не было названия, но больше половины мира поддерживало его идеологию. Оно распространилось по Интернету со скоростью бубонной чумы. Когда его сторонники вышли на улицы, когда власти всего мира забили тревогу, было уже поздно. Оно проникло в аппараты власти, в средства массовой информации. Не прошло и пары лет, как две трети мира оказались охвачены мировоззрением одного-единственного человека. Кто-то назвал это новым коммунизмом, кто-то — религией Новой Эры, а Куросаки новым Мессией. Журналисты и телевизионщики изощрялись, придумывая новые прозвища и заголовки, политики нервничали, люди трепетали и падали ниц. Одного десять миллиардов человек не замечало — что говоря об этом подростке и его течении, они всегда добавляли эпитет "новый". Они в упор не видели Идеи, которая с легкой подачи захватила весь мир, но ждали чего-то, возведя ее носителя на пьедестал нового Бога. Человечество изголодалось по чистым эмоциям — современный мир был слишком прагматичным, жестоким, он не давал возможности дать слабину, пойти на поводу своих желаний. С Куросаки Ичиго и его немудреной Идеей, весь мир получил то, ради чего, по сути, живут все люди —возможность мечтать.

Жить не настоящим, а будущим.

Самое заветное желание.

И все это легло на плечи простого японского подростка. Хотел ли он становится всеобщим идолом и вести людей? Думал том, во что могут вылиться невинные посты в личном блоге?   
Спорный вопрос. Чтобы дать ответ на него, нужно было сперва решить, хотел ли Иисус быть Спасителем?

— Я не это имел в виду, и вы прекрасно это поняли, — Куросаки Ичиго пожимает плечами. У него ярко-рыжие волосы. Именно из-за цвета волос лидера, это движение СМИ называют «Апельсиновым». Или «Оранжевым». На английском нет практически никакой разницы, и потом, «Оранжевые» ничем не хуже «Зеленых». 

— Я не дурак, и прекрасно знаю, что без власти будет анархия. А анархия есть Хаос, а Хаос приведет к концу Света, и т.д.… Вы же так пишите в своих книгах? Но разве сейчас вокруг нас не Хаос? А если так, то нечего терять. И если нам больше нечего терять, то остается просто идти вперед, до самого конца, — Ичиго говорит уставшим, немного скучающим голосом. И немного паясничает. Хмурит брови, не знает, куда деть руки. Он просто мальчишка, с неудовольствием думает Айзен. Уставший мальчишка, которому до смерти не нравится все это повышенное внимание к его персоне. 

Под ярким светом прожекторов Ичиго чувствует себя неуютно, и явно жалеет о том, что согласился на участие в «Кубе» — ток-шоу, в котором нет ничего, кроме разговора двух людей, идущего под присмотром ведущего, который даже не принимает участия в беседе. Которая может быть о чем угодно. От обсуждения достоинств базилика перед эстрагоном, до споров по поводу существования космических струн и пространственно-временных дыр. Сегодня организаторы решили свести Куросаки Ичиго, лидера «Оранжевых», и Айзена Соуске — автора скандально известной «Антиутопии». Идеалист и циник. Школьник и доктор наук. Или какие там еще были газетные заголовки? Лично Айзену понравился «Баран и Змея». Отличное название для какой-нибудь притчи. 

СМИ хотели сорвать куш и гнались за рейтингом, толпа жаждала хлеба и зрелищ, а Айзен пришел взглянуть на юное дарование. За первые полчаса беседы Ичиго показал себя неглупым собеседником, с очень четкой жизненной позицией. При этом его точка зрения была восхитительно гибкой, а сам он — непередаваемо упрямым. Фантастическое сочетание. Остановились они на извечной проблеме справедливости, о преступлении и наказании. О диктаторах и тиранах, и вечном принципе "меньшего зла". 

— В чем главный принцип святости? — в упор спрашивает Айзен, в ответ на то, что каждый должен понести наказание за свои поступки, независимо от того, какие благие цели он преследовал. — Что является главной составляющей Бога? Великая сила или мудрость? Нет, ответ не верный. Главная составляющая — это понимание и приятие всего сущего. А еще, возможность простить. Кого угодно и за что угодно. Вот это и есть истинная Любовь и истинная Доброта. Пацифизм, гуманизм, филантропия и прочий человеколюбивый бред — всего лишь удобная ширма, за которую легко спрятаться, выбирая уютный для себя вариант. 

— То есть, по-вашему, стоит пожалеть человека, начавшего войну и устроившего геноцид, только потому, что он раскаялся в своих поступках или потому, что на самом деле, хотел некого абстрактного лучшего мира?

— Человек — просто человек, как существо, — делает уточнение Айзен, пресекая попытку собеседника свести дискуссию к переходу на личности. — Мы сейчас не говорим о конкретной исторической персоне, мы разбираем сам принцип. Интересно было от вас узнать, что нельзя простить человека, который пожертвовал всем — семьей, счастьем, друзьями, любовью, жизнью ради остальных, только из-за пацифизма, — Айзен расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла, наблюдая за быстрой сменой эмоций на лице Ичиго. Сомнение, переосмысливание, удивление. И с наслаждением добивает последний гвоздь в гроб чужих убеждений.

— Невероятная глупость. Люди умирают каждую секунду и от естественных причин, и вообще рано или поздно любой человек умрет, так какой смысл считать жертвы?

— Хорошо, он абстрактная сволочь, — у Куросаки Ичиго очень самоуверенная улыбка не без доли задорности. Она открытая и искренняя. И это и правда подкупает. И он наконец-то втянулся в игру.

— Из-за него умирали люди. Вы же прекрасно знаете, что цель не оправдывает жертв. 

— То есть, — уточняет Айзен, — убийца, раскаявшийся, заплативший за свои грехи, искупивший их, не достоин прощения? Идет в разрез с главным принципом "любви ко всему сущему". И это называется добротой. Вы же японец, разве не ваша религия пропагандирует кармическое воздаяние в посмертии?

— А он за них и правда расплатился сполна? — во взгляде мальчишки скепсис. — Кстати, если вы думаете, что вас одного бесит так называемая «светлая сторона», то ошиблись в корне, — кажется, у этого Ичиго пожимать от раздражения плечами — это что-то вроде привычки-паразита. А еще, в отсутствии камеры он менее сдержан и более откровенен. — Такая добрая, но при этом не способная, ни понять, не простить. Я читал про войну — попавших в плен, по возвращению домой расстреливали как предателей. Без суда и следствия, вместо того, чтобы спасти. 

— Это не свет, это нежелание запачкаться, нежелание видеть, трусость, — Айзен неторопливо подталкивает Ичиго в нужном направлении. Все лишь подбирает нужные слова и задает правильные вопросы. — Это лицемерие, сколько искренними не казались бы говорящие. 

— Типа: «Я хороший, я добрый, я всех люблю и за всех переживаю, но я не прощу его, потому что из-за него погибли люди... Да, конечно, на самом деле он не хотел этого, и вообще это вышло случайно. Но это из-за него и нет ему прощения?», — образ обрастает личными фантазиями. Ичиго проецирует на придуманную личность кого-то реально и начинает сопереживать, проникаться. Айзен улыбается. Это — его маленькое увлечение. Запутать оппонента в споре, заставив его в итоге отказаться от своей позиции и перейти на его сторону. Словесные победы нечета воинским, их никто не считает. Но Айзену всегда приятен сам процесс — наблюдать, как ломается под твоей волей чужая душа.

Но Ичиго слишком еще подросток и долгой игры не выходит. Он ломается слишком быстро, цепляясь за новое. Мастер мгновенных импровизаций, его переключение и усваивание нового просто восхищает. Будь Айзен более восторжен и юн, непременно бы проникся. Но, ему не нравятся запальчивые подростки. Даже если сила их убежденности в собственной правоте способна сдвинуть гору. 

— А на то, что на душе у человека по хрену, что ему было паршиво, — продолжает рассуждать вслух Ичиго, не подозревая какие мысли гуляют в голове его оппонента. — А может, он отчаянно искал помощи, но не мог никому обратиться? 

— Или не хотел обращаться, — вода в стакане давно закончилась. Айзен поднимает стакан и смотрит сквозь него на свет. Лучи прожекторов преломляются в ледяных кубиках на дне. — Потому что знал, что его не поймут, или поймут не правильно. Увидят то, что хотят, а не то, что на самом деле. Потому что проще промолчать и принять на себя груз чужой ненависти, чужой вины, отвернуться и не дать объяснений, чем пытаться достучаться. Проще переносить свою боль в одиночку. Ведь у любого есть гордость. 

— И такой человек все равно не заслуживает прощения? Где тогда логика?

— Вас это раздражает? 

— А вас нет? 

— Это естественное чувство, — Айзен пожимает плечами, зеркально повторяя жест Ичиго. — Потому что, какой бы отбросом ты не был, все равно останешься человеком. И каким бы святым не хотел казаться — ты опять же человек. И нет чисто черного и чисто белого. Обычно этого в каждом поровну. А люди, при всем своем многообразии, одинаковые. И хотят в основном одного и того же. Так почему кто-то считается лучше, а кто-то нет? Почему кто-то достоин прощения, а кому-то — даже не стоит на него надеяться. 

— Думаю, каждый может получить прощение, — в голосе Ичиго все еще неуверенность, но он уже решил. Айзен видит это во взгляде и сведенных к переносице бровях. — И заслуживает понимания. Если заплатить равную цену за все свои дела. Думаю, это правильно. Потому что это честно. 

Победа. Айзен переводит взгляд на «апельсинового» лидера. Он думает о том, что для человека, которому в рот смотрит весь мир, Ичиго слишком наивен и слишком легко поддается внушению. Для того чтобы навязать ему свою точку зрения, Айзену понадобилось неполных семь минут перерыва между съемками.

— Вы и, правда, хотите всех спасти? Если вы готовы простить и понять любого, кто своим поступком искупит совершенное ранее, то у вас комплекс Бога, — иронично улыбается Айзен, с наслаждением наблюдая искреннее недоумение на лице у Ичиго. И кивает ведущему, давая понять, что они готовы к продолжению программы. Айзен ставит пустой стакан с почти растаявшим льдом ровно посередине стола. Во время разговора с Ичиго, он умолчал о том, что на самом деле думает по поводу предмета дискуссии. Раскаянье или расплата — это не отменит деяний, это не изменит прошлое, а мертвые останутся мертвыми. Виноват ли в своих грехах человек? Нет. Потому что в них виновны все люди... 

Но равнозначная Цена будет уплачена. 

— Перерыв закончен. Всем приготовится. Камера, поехали!..


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Ичиго пришел в себя, вокруг была вода. Чертова теплая, грязная, мутная жижа, перемешанная с комьями земли, ветками,  какими-то листьями. Он не видел ее, но знал. Эта жижа была в его легких, он давился ей, она раздирала на части грудную клетку. Сердце не билось, он не дышал. Он был трупом.

По щекам что-то хлестко бьет — это наверняка дождь. А потом его губы накрывает чужой теплый рот и он задыхается. От воздуха, которого слишком много. Он сейчас просто разорвет его на части. Как воздушный шарик. Или как утопленника. Говорят, что вытащенные на берег утопленники лопаются. Что-то сильно давит ему на грудь. Ритмично — раз и два, раз и два. И снова воздух. Давление на грудь увеличивается и жиже уже некуда деваться — с одной стороны ребра, с другой воздух. Ичиго кашляет, давиться, блюет водой. Цепляется за что-то, выдираясь из окружающей его черноты.

 — Что за черт? — хрипит он в лицо Айзена, отпихиваясь и порываясь встать, — Что. За. Черт.

 — Будешь пихаться, я тебя сброшу обратно в реку, — предупреждает снайпер и зачесывает назад мокрые волосы.

А у Ичиго вертится в голове вопрос, какого черта Пастырь тут делает. Его гнездо было в десяти километрах до точки. Они с утра вышли устраивать засаду — Карл засек вчера группу вьетнамцев, которая  тщательно скрываясь, пробиралась к своей границе. Шли обезьянки в обход и тихо, но на туристов явно не тянули. Недолго думая было решено эту компанию взять. Вышли затемно. Основная группа — шесть человек, включая его, рассредоточилась, плюс два снайпера в качестве прикрытия. Идеальная комбинация — проследить, потом повязать. Задачка для новичков — макаки вооружены чем попало и их всего пятеро.

Ичиго схватился за голову — что-то пошло не так. Точно, что-то пошло не так. Иначе, какого черта он тут оглушенный, плавал в речке, пока не попал в объятья Пастыря?

 — Слов благодарности, как понимаю, я могу не ждать? — Айзен проверяет снаряжение. Такой же полукровка-наемник, как и Ичиго. Японец еще раз сплевывает и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони — на зубах скрипит песок.

 — Спасибо, Ваше Высокопреосвященство. Кстати, где мы? На Ватикан не похоже.

 — О да, самое время для сарказма. Но я бы предпочел другое проявление мозговой активности. Или побывав утопленником, ты стал идиотом? — темная бровь иронично приподнимается.

Ичиго ненавидит этот жест всеми фибрами души. Эту самодовольную, надменную морду с аристократическими замашками и брезгливостью породистой суки. Остальные ребята ничем не отличались — каждый пошел в армию, купившись на щедрые посулы и социальные льготы. У норвежца Юго дома осталась больная мать. Здоровяк Чад по болезни пропустил отборочный матч в НФЛ. Ичиго сбежал в армию от свихнувшегося от горя после смерти матери. У него остались дома две младшенькие сестры, которые в этом году как раз переходят в среднюю школу. У каждого из их гарнизона в жизни было что-то потерянное, или просто ничего не было. Среди контрактников нет идеалистов. Кучка социопатичных психов, с личным тараканьим царством каждый. Айзен был другим настолько, что казался пришельцем с чужой планеты. Он говорил на четырех языках: по-испански, по-арабски и хоть, как и Ичиго родился в Штатах, знал японский. За те два месяца, что они провели в тропиках, успел насобачиться болтать по-местному. Он казался ходячей энциклопедией. Википедия на ножках — просто введи запрос и получишь ответ на любой вопрос. А еще, он был повернут на всевозможных религиях. Хотя Ичиго думал, что он просто псих. Кличка Пастырь к Айзену прилипла после того, как он методично перестрелял целое поселение. Это были простые жители — повстанцы брали у них провизию и воду. Но он их просто перестрелял. А потом убрал оружие и помолился за упокой их душ.

«И отделил он агнцев своих от грешников».

До сих пор мороз по коже.

 — Что произошло, Куросаки? — холодные карие глаза смотрят на Ичиго, сквозь Ичиго. Механически просматривают местность. — Что ты помнишь? 

***

  _Зарядивший с самого утра дождь казался нескончаемым. Тяжелые хлесткие капли были противно-теплыми, сливались в одну сплошную пелену. Это было даже не похоже на дождь. Это было похоже на океан вставший вертикально. Висящая в воздухе водяная муть пробиралась везде — через десять минут после выхода вся группа была мокрой, как мыши. Под ногами хлюпала и скользила желтая глина — то подобие дороги, что было, из-за ливня превратилось в настоящую речку. Ичиго злобно пнул загородивший проход куст._

_— Я бы на твоем месте под ноги смотрел, Ягодка. Тут полно всяких гадючьих выродков. И любой из них просто мечтает цапнуть тебя за жопу. Кстати, я бы тоже не отказался познакомиться с ней поближе._

_— Поцелуй ее, если так хочется нагнуться, — устало огрызнулся Ичиго. Злиться на Джея Хемпстона было так же бессмысленно, как загорать ночью. Отличительной особенностью этого типа было сногсшибательное обаяние и способность клеиться ко всем. Ко всем — это буквально. Ичиго был уверен, что он способен сделать неприличное предложение даже кусту у дороги. В первый раз это... шокировало. Потом бесило, потом все становилось привычно и обыденно. Зато пошлые шутки и двусмысленные разговоры становились личной фишкой и отличным развлечение для всей команды._

***

  — Связь с остальными потеряна. Ричи тоже не отвечает.

 — Ричи тоже? — хреново. Если они потеряют снайпера, будет очень хреново. Полковник им просто голову открутит за операцию, проваленную с такими потерями...

 — Последними со мной связались Бонни и Клайд, — Айзен поднимается и помогает подняться Ичиго, которого тут же начинает мутить. Приходится с неохотой опереться и ковылять следом, старательно переставляя ноги. — Они сказали, что вы выследили мартышек и идете за ними.

***

  _Они и правда выследили вьетнамцев. Юго пошел вперед с бельгийцем Роджером, которого все отчего-то звали Розом. Они сдружились с первого задания и теперь постоянно работали в паре. Роз был отчаянным сорвиголовой и лез всегда в самое пекло, Юго лез следом. Неразлучную парочку быстро окрестили Бонни и Клайд с легкой подачи Джея. Они сказали, что прочистят дорогу. Чад и Джей шли следом через десять минут, беря в обхват с боков. Потом должен был идти Ичиго с Карлом._

_Проклятый дождь сводил видимость на ноль. Казалось, что в мире вообще ничего нет, кроме этого дождя._

_— Это Бонни. Мы на месте, — тихо раздался в наушнике голос Юго, — Тут у этих тараканов целая фазенда с видом на речку. Отлично устроились, крысы._

_— Тебя понял, Бонни. Оставайтесь на месте. К вам идут Амиго и Казанова._

_— Окей. Конец связи._

***

 Шум в голове потихоньку улегся. А через метров десять, Ичиго окреп настолько, что даже стал самостоятельно передвигать ноги. Айзен отпустил его по первому де требованию и достал рацию, настраивая связь.

 — Мы недалеко от базы. Нужно послать сигнал. Там Полковник сам решит, что делать.

 — Погоди, — внезапно осеняет Ичиго. — Там же остались парни! За ними надо вернуться.

 — Они мертвы, Куросаки.

Ичиго смотрит на спокойное лицо снайпера и не верит.

 — Что?! Какого... Откуда, ты, мать твою, это знаешь, ты...

 — Я знаю, — от ответа, сказанного таким тоном, полное чувство того, что тебе дали по морде.

 — Откуда? Откуда ты это знаешь? В пророка заделался?

 — Я слышал взрыв.

 — И?

 — А потом, я выловил тебя из реки. Тебя и руку Лобстера. Она у меня в рюкзаке.

***

  — _Давай, поджарим мартышкам их красные задницы, — криво усмехнулся Карл и подмигнул, крадучись пробираясь в том направлении, куда ушла остальная группа. Влажные ветки игриво качались перед глазами. Только что отстучался Джей — Юго и Роз добрались до базы. И судя по выстрелам, вьетнамцы гостям рады не особо._

_Поляна появилась внезапно. Заросли были аккуратно выстрижены. Как чертов английский газон. Хижину Ичиго не сразу заметил — сложенный из веток и пальмовых листьев шалаш полностью сливался с местностью. И если бы не два вьетнамца, валяющиеся у входа, он бы прошел и не заметил. У них были аккуратно перерезаны глотки — работа Казановы. На полянке тихо, как в морге — все веселье досталось первым ребятам._

_Оле с восхищением осматривал отлично  замаскированный склад. Боеприпасы, продукты..._

_— Чувствую себя долбанным рыцарем, нашедшим Святой Грааль, — ухмыльнулся Карл, вертя в руках ракетницу. И никто в эту минуту не задумался, почему такой важный объект охранял какой-то жалкий десяток._

_— Пойду, прогуляюсь до Ричи, — подмигнул Джей. — Скажу, что сегодня вечером я свободен лично._

_Он выходил наружу, когда раздался первый взрыв. А потом еще и еще._

***

 Что было дальше, Ичиго не помнит. Дальше были только вода и Айзен.

 — Вы идиоты, — открывает Истину этот мудак. — Никто даже не подумал о ловушке.

 — Если ты такой умный, то чего же не предупредил остальных? — злость требует выхода. Злость и боль. Ичиго впервые за долгое время не клянет долбаный дождь. Когда все лицо мокрое не видно, что ты плачешь.

 — Черт! Черт!! Черт!!! — ему хочется кого-нибудь убить. А рядом только этот ублюдок с улыбкой Моны Лизы и рацией в руках. — Ты мог спасти еще кого-то!

 — Не мог.

 — Врешь, сука, тебе просто по хуй!..

 — Ичиго, — Айзен хмурится. Морщится кожа на лбу, пролегают жесткие складки в уголках рта. — Я вытащил тебя, потому что увидел. Сигнала нет, тропики вокруг кишат вьетнамцами, которые вряд ли мне при встрече предложат выпить чашку чая. По-твоему, я должен был лезть в осиное гнездо, в надежде на то, что кто-то уцелел?

 — Я тебя не понимаю, — выдыхает Ичиго. — Мы были командой. Это твои товарищи! Они бы ради тебя полезли хоть к чертовой бабушке.

 — Ты, правда, так думаешь? — момент, когда Айзен хватает его за форму, встряхивая, Ичиго пропускает, потрясенно смотря в застывшее лицо снайпера. — Люди думаю только о себе, заботятся только о себе, любят только себя. Во всем мире ни у кого нет кого-то более важного, чем он сам. Самопожертвование? Взаимопомощь? Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, — Айзен держит его за грудки, как котенка. Глаза у него злые и холодные. Ичиго передергивает от неожиданного озноба, прошедшего от затылка по плечам.

— Никто ничего не делает просто так. Ты помогаешь кому-то с расчетом на то, что потом тоже получишь помощь. Ты отказываешь в мелочах, ссылаясь на занятость и даже не думая о том, насколько важна, может быть каждая мелочь. На Земле живет шесть миллиардов конченых эгоистов. И если это стало для тебя новостью, добро пожаловать в реальность, Нео, — ирония и сарказм подкреплены острой улыбкой. Наверное, так могут улыбаться змеи. Еще одна такая и Ичиго скатиться до того, что всадит нож под ребра своему спасателю и напарнику.

 — Есть сигнал, — Айзен переключается мгновенно, не дожидаясь ответа, и выпускает Ичиго из железной хватки, полностью сосредотачиваясь на рации. А Ичиго думает о том, как теперь посмотрит в глаза остальным парням на Базе. Двое из целой команды. Двое целых и невредимых, а от Карла осталась одна рука. А мать Юго? У старушки был только сын...

 — Куросаки, хватит заниматься линчеванием, — Айзен протягивает ему рацию, — Это Джей. Он и Ричи живы, но ранены. Пошли — нам нужно скорее добраться до базы и вернуться за ними. Возможно, выжил еще кто-то. Прочешем местность с большим отрядом.

Ичиго послушно берет рацию и прикладывает к уху.

 — Эй, Ягодка, не думай, что уже от меня избавился, — голос в динамике хриплый и сорванный, но это точно Джей. С души падает Магометова гора. Ичиго дает обещания, и давиться от сумасшедшей радости. И старается не думать о том, что может случиться в тропиках с двумя ранеными людьми. Он возвращает рацию Айзену.

 — Ты все равно ублюдок.

 — Ты тоже, — Айзен прячет рацию под бронежилет, застегивая пряжки. — Но я знаю, чего хочу. А ты?


	5. Chapter 5

Человеку нравится разгадывать загадки. Это не зависит от расы, идеологических, политических или религиозных взглядов. Это не зависит даже от пола и возраста. Именно поэтому родители увлеченно разворачивают вместе с детьми конфетные фантики, чтобы прочитать на обратной этикетке что-нибудь незамысловатое. И совсем не важно, что вы решаете — что, зимой и летом одним цветом, или теорему Ферма. Важно не содержание, важна интрига. Наличие тайны, неразгаданного фактора. Это заложено на уровне основных инстинктов самой эволюцией — искать и находить ответы, познавать, открывать новое, совершать ошибки, но двигаться вперед. Это называется прогрессом. 

— Я приду на выходных, можно? — Ичиго обувается в фойе, неловко поправляя сбившийся задник кеды. Он поглощен эти занятием полностью — на Айзена смотрит рыжая макушка, неестественно выделяющаяся на фоне пастельных цветов комнаты. 

— Суббота или воскресение? 

— Воскресение, — выпрямляется и хмурится Ичиго — тонкие брови сдвигаются на переносице, образовывая складку, губы нервно кривятся, словно он собирается сказать что-то еще, но не решается. Ичиго перебрасывает сумку через плечо, и берется за дверную ручку. — До вторника слишком долго ждать. Кто знает, вдруг я завтра проснусь Мессией и побегу спасать мир? 

— Сначала реши, заслуживает ли _этот_ мир спасения, — Айзен улыбается и выпроваживает и так задержавшегося сверх всякой меры пациента. — Сделай звонок, прежде чем прийти. И мои наилучшие пожелания родителям. 

— Ага. Я пошел.

Дверь захлопывается, а Айзен возвращается в свой кабинет, собирая разбросанные вещи, и мельком бросает взгляд на стену. Страница календаря уже красная от заполонивших ее крестиков. До конца месяца осталось всего два сеанса. Айзен Соуске протирает очки и достает ежедневник, заполняя план на следующий месяц. Два вечера в неделю — вторник и пятница — у него по-прежнему заняты. Всем остальным несчастным, неуравновешенным личностям, страдающим стрессом, депрессией, заниженной самооценкой и прочей клиникой в фазе патологии придется довольствоваться оставшимся временем. Его vip-клиент, чье имя указанно только в медицинской карте, не меняется уже год и три месяца. Айзен уверен, что за следующий год также ничего не изменится. 

Все дело в загадках и в человеческой природе. 

У Куросаки Ичиго редкое психическое заболевание, из-за которого он напрочь забывает свой прошлый день, снова и снова проживая жизнь заново. Рефлексы и навыки остаются прежними, он помнит себя, помнит окружающих его людей. Единственное, что он не помнит — это мир вокруг. Он спит наяву. Как-то раз подросток признался, что часто его посещает чувство, что он просто заснул, а настоящий мир остался в его сне. 

В течение всего дня он записывает и фотографирует окружающий его мир. Каждое утро он просматривает эти записи и фотографии, чтобы убедиться в том, что все, что говорят ему родственники и друзья — реальность. Каждый вечер он ложиться спать, зная, что на следующее утро снова все забудет, а привычные вещи поменяют свое значение, став такими, какими он их видел в своем сне. 

Его сны — это еще одна загадка. Сначала Айзен просто слушал рассказы, потом Ичиго начал записывать сны, рисовать картинками. 

Сны, в которых он бродячий самурай эпохи Эдо. 

Сны, в которых он пилот космического корабля на одной из баз Земли, которая ведет борьбу с инопланетной цивилизацией. 

Боевик, находящийся в горячей точке в тропиках.

Солдат армии Нового Рейха, после того как Нацистская Германия захватила верховную власть, одержав победу во Второй Мировой войне. 

Руководитель анти сепаратистского движения. 

Супер-герой в костюме, напоминающем легкий панцирь. 

Подросток, ради защиты своей семьи ставший шинигами и по собственному упрямству ввязавшийся в большие проблемы. 

Удивительно яркие, подробные сны. Они охватывали каждую мелочь, они объясняли любую ситуацию. Они и, правда, были пугающе похожи на реальность. Они оставляли после себя навыки. Однажды, Айзен отвез своего пациента в тир и предложил выстрелить. Ичиго без колебаний взял в руки первый попавшийся пистолет, передернул затвор, снял предохранитель и выстрелил, не надев звукоизоляционные наушники. Его руки не дрожали, он не прицеливался, стреляя навскидку с обеих рук. Он выбил сердцевины в десяти мишенях. Погрешность отклонения менее трех процентов. В тот вечер, Куросаки держал пистолет в руках впервые в жизни. Он знал приемы армейского рукопашного боя, болевые точки, прекрасно владел катаной и знал немецкий язык. Он был мальчиком, который провел в больнице большую часть своей жизни. Он был самой большой загадкой из всех, которые до этого встречались Айзену. 

Примечательным было то, что разнясь в деталях, по своему содержанию сны были абсолютно одинаковыми — война, сражения, боль, кровь, потери, отчаянье. В каждом своем сне Куросаки отчаянно пытался защитить кого-то, в каждом своем сне он кого-то терял. Книги по психологии утверждали, что это все комплекс дефицита внимания.

Что все дело в том, что таким образом сознание Куросаки пытается разнообразить свою жизнь. 

Что все дело в заниженной самооценке.

Что это фантазии больного мозга, создающего миры, в которых Куросаки Ичиго не обычный подросток, а герой, кому-то важный и жизненно необходимый. 

Жизнь, которая не будет обычным существованием, которая будет что-то значить. 

Существовала теория, что в своих снах человек попадает в параллельный мир. Эта была просто теория, одна из тех недоказанных и красивых загадок, которые так любят загадывать ученые. Но глядя на своего пациента, Айзен думал о том, что возможно, эта теория верна. Но он не торопился делать выводы и выносить решения. 

— Чертово чувство дежа вю. Чувствую себя как в гребанном «Дне Сурка», — Ичиго раздраженно переставляет на столе чашки, двигает сахарницу, в конце концов, сбивая с подставки небольшой гранитный шар. И ловит его у самого края столешницы машинально, почти не глядя. 

— Это называется остаточная память. Ты знаешь кто ты? Сейчас. 

— Уж не сумасшедший точно, — ухмыляется Ичиго и по-хозяйски залазит в вазочку с шоколадными конфетами. Он быстро приспосабливается и, наконец, перестал зацикливаться на проблеме восприятия. Это хороший признак. 

— Среди моих пациентов нет сумасшедших, — улыбается Айзен и подталкивает к Ичиго чашку с чаем. Тот озадаченно чешет рыжую шевелюру.

— Тебе точно не понравится, что мне сегодня снилось, — Ичиго дует на горячий напиток, отхлебывает и все равно обжигается, проливая чай на светлую обивку дувана. Сегодня он напряжен больше обычного и явно нервничает. Сегодня в его речи очень много ругательных слов. 

— Черт, никогда бы не подумал, что буду радоваться, что все эти чертовы сны — просто сны. 

— Расскажи мне сегодняшний сон? — мягко предлагает Айзен, откидываясь в кресле и сцепляя пальцы в замок. 

— Кхм... К черту, ты все равно долбаный психоаналитик, — кружка с треском ставится на полированную поверхность стола, и доктор с удивлением замечает, что его пациент покраснел и, судя по нервному подергиванию уголка рта, чертовски зол. Или, это смущение? — Мне снилось, что я учусь в университете. Это гуманитарный вуз. Ты был у меня преподавателем, и постоянно придирался... 

Ичиго запинается и нервно крутит в руках чашку, постоянно сворачивая с повествования куда-то в сторону, а Айзен смотрит поверх очков на стену, где висит календарь. Среди красных крестиков осталось только одно белое окошко. Он слушает и не говорит о том, что принял приглашение на симпозиум по психологии, которые будет через три недели в Берлине. И молчит про то, что возможно задержится в Европе на какое-то время по программе обмена опытом. Айзен не раскрывает планов на ближайшее будущее, потому что никак не определиться до конца — перед ним все еще стоит проблема выбора, похожая на большие весы. В одной из чаш здравый смысл и возможности, на другой — самая большая загадка всей его жизни. Всем людям нравятся загадки, все загадки ведут к открытиям. Открытия — это прогресс, прогресс — это эволюция. Человек вершина эволюции, но его мозг по-прежнему одна из самых больших загадок. 

Пустое окошко и расписанный вперед месяц красноречивей слов и мыслей. 

К цели можно идти разными путями, а упущенные возможности существуют только в воображении глупцов. Айзен просто расставляет приоритеты. Ему нравятся нерешенные задачи и загадки. И он не собирается выпускать из руку самую интересную из них.


	6. Chapter 6

— Он возвращается. Пробуждение.

_— Пятнадцать минут тридцать две секунды до перезарядки, пятнадцать минут до перезагрузки. Время пошло. Четырнадцать пятьдесят девять, четырнадцать пятьдесят восемь, четырнадцать пятьдесят семь, четырнадцать пятьдесят шесть, четырнадцать пятьдесят пять..._

— Куросаки Ичиго? Куросаки Ичиго-сама? Вы меня слышите?

Подросток на кушетке дергается от яркого света, слепящего глаза — плотно, болезненно зажмуренные глаза, пересохшие губы. Он облизывает их снова и снова, но во рту сухо, как на пепелище.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Если нормально, то просто кивните. Так, хорошо. Голова не кружится?

— _...четырнадцать ноль два, четырнадцать ноль один, четырнадцать ноль ноль..._

Ровный механический голос отсчитывает непонятные цифры, раздражая своей неживой однообразностью, которая царапает виски. Ичиго отворачивает голову, трется щекой о кушетку, словно это поможет ему вытрясти из ушей механический счет.

— Нет... Выключи...те... свет.

Белый свет расплывается пятнами, течет по реальности часами с картины сумасшедшего Дали. Часы тикают. Тик-тик-тик, тик-тик-тик, тик-тик-тик, тик-тик-тик. Прямо у него в голове.

— Куросаки-сама?

— _...тринадцать ноль один, тринадцать ноль ноль, двенадцать пятьдесят девять..._

— Прекра... ти... те это, — перед глазами Ичиго плавают чертовы белые пятна, а в голове тикают чертовы часы. Он хочет потереть виски и прикрыть ладонью глаза, чтобы заслониться от режущего света, но у него привязаны руки. И пальцы онемели и едва чувствуются, словно набитые ватой.

— Куросаки-сама, вы только что проснулись. Вы знаете, где вы?

— Нет.

— А кто вы?

— Нет.

Свет говорит с ним приятным женским голосом. Если сосредоточится... Если сосредоточится. Ичиго пытается вспомнить. Последний сон, последнюю реальность. Она взрывается в мозгу вместе с бомбой, распыляется на сотни биллионов атомов, сыплется пороховой крошкой...

— _...двенадцать тридцать пять, двенадцать тридцать, двенадцать тридцать..._

— Урахара-сан, время до пробуждения второго Стабилизатора тринадцать минут две секунды.

— Урахара-сан? — у Ичиго болят глаза. Даже не болят. Это больше похоже на то, что его сетчатка спалена подчистую. Чертов свет приварил веки к самой роговицы и теперь если он попытается открыть глаза сильнее, то просто ослепнет. Его глаза такие же сухие, как и губы. Но прозвучавшее имя...

— Я знаю вас. Кто вы?

— _...одиннадцать одиннадцать, одиннадцать десять, одиннадцать ноль девять..._

— Это не имеет значения. Сейчас не имеет, — свет мягко улыбается ему. У света есть губы и нос. Ичиго прямо перед собой видит кончик чужого носа и чувствует чужое горячее дыхание у себя на лице. Забавно, но оно кажется ему взволнованным. Взволнованное дыхание — это же забавно?

— Куросаки-сан, у нас мало времени. У нас очень мало времени. Вы должны мне помочь. Хорошо? Сможете это сделать?

— _...девять сорок семь, девять сорок шесть, девять сорок пять..._

Проклятое тиканье становится громче. У Ичиго стойкое ощущение, что его голова вот-вот взорвется. Бабах, и нет головы. Словно у него вместо головы бомба. Лежит себе на плечах и тихо, мирно тикает. Отмеряет. Совсем как механический голос откуда-то из-за света.

— Куросаки-сан, пожалуйста, слушайте меня! — отчаянье в чужом голосе. Настолько острое, что, кажется, вот-вот войдет под ребра, прошивая насквозь. Рассекающая плоть сталь, судорожно сжимающаяся вокруг нее сердечная мышца. Ичиго уже чувствовал это. Где? Когда? Острая сталь в сердце, это значит, что он умер?

— _...восемь тридцать семь, восемь тридцать шесть, восемь тридцать пять..._

— Куросаки-сан! — на губах соленая горечь, а свет плывет, становится чьим-то лицом. Оно похоже на блин, но на нем есть губы, нос и щетина. Ичиго смаргивает. А потом снова. По щекам катятся капли, собираются в ямочке под носом над верхней губой, стекают вниз. Ичиго с наслаждение облизывается — у влаги горький вкус. И теперь он видит. Мужчину в белом халате, который поспешно отбрасывает что-то в сторону и Ичиго понимает, что это был пузырек с глазными каплями. Тип в халате что-то закапал ему в глаза, и теперь он видит. Боже, как это прекрасно...

— Это против правил! Вы... Вы не можете!.. — сердито шепчет кто-то с боку. Ичиго узнает голос. Тот самый, первый который он услышал первым. Какая-то девушка. Почему она так испуганна? Он хочет посмотреть на нее, но чужие руки ложатся на щеки и разворачивают лицо обратно, к слепящему свету, блинам и щетине.

К назойливому тиканью.

— _...семь сорок четыре, семь сорок три, семь сорок две..._

— Пожалуйста, мне нужно чтобы вы со мной поговорили. Помогите нам.

Сколько боли в голосе говорящего. Ичиго закрывает глаза, но не может закрыться от этого голоса. Его снова клонит в сон, но он должен помочь.

Он нужен.

Значит должен.

— Вы не можете ему все рассказать! Это вызовет Парадокс.

— Это единственный выход.

— Не смейте!

— Вы серьезно, Рукия-сан? Вы выстрелите? Вы сможете?

И правда сможет ли?

Ичиго интересно. Он знает, что бы смог. Автомат оттягивает его руки холодной тяжестью. Так просто. В плане движения — вскинуть к плечу, поймать на прицел и нажать спусковой курок. Грохот, трескотня, отдача — это не важно. Важны чужие жизни, которые встретят на своем пути беспощадные пули. Сколько жизней он уже оборвал, сколько жизней он еще оборвет? Он убийца. Его руки в крови по локоть, по самое горло. Он заляпан кровью с ног до головы. И какой Ичиго после этого Спаситель? Он только и способен, что убивать. Мир, полученный силой. Айзен что-то говорил по этому поводу. Ублюдок всегда слишком много болтает. Про то, что Ичиго не спасает, а убивает. Что он смерть. И впереди него тоже смерть. Сплошная смерть и ничего кроме нее, а еще джунгли. И дождь.

Почему сейчас не идет дождь?

— Положите пистолет и отойдите.

Ичиго не видит, но чувствует, как живой металл переходит из одних рук в другие. Это он сейчас про пистолет. Интересно, как оружие может быть живым? Но оно живое, оно тоже чувствует, у него тоже есть душа. Ее вкладывают люди, держащие оружие в своих руках. Они дают ему имена. Называют ласково или грубо, с юмором и на полном серьезе — Детка, Сьюзи, Бамбум, Чикен и многие другие... Ичиго тоже давал имена. Например, своему мечу. Когда он впервые взял его из рук мастера, еще теплого после ковки, то сразу понял, как его нужно назвать.

Зангетсу.

Это было красивое имя...

— _...шесть пятьдесят один, шесть пятьдесят, шесть сорок девять..._

Ичиго смотрит и видит краем глаза, как мужчина забирает из рук девушки пистолет. Какие маленькие у нее руки! Словно игрушечные. Пистолет в них кажется огромным... Ичиго отворачивается и закрывает глаза, чтобы не щурится на лампу. Ничего особенного нет. Снова война. Здесь тоже. Везде одно и тоже — смерть, оружие, отчаявшиеся люди... Сколько можно?

— Куросаки-сан?

Ичиго смотрит прямо перед собой. В чьи-то светло-серые глаза. Они плавают в пятнах света и искрятся, похожие на ледниковые шапки каких-нибудь Альп с какой-нибудь открытки.

— Куросаки Ичиго, вы являетесь частью эксперимента по фиксации реальности. Была война, из-за взрыва в пространственно-временном коридоре образовались бреши в стенах Вселенной. Параллельные миры наслаиваются друг на друга, реальности пересекаются, время постоянно меняется. Хаос. Вы являетесь стабилизатором. Вы и ваша дуаловая пара. PROXY-00 и PROXY-01. Пока образцы погружены в сон, реальность стабильна, — странный тип говорит четко и отрывисто, давится словами и задыхается, словно боится, что у него отберут голос, и он больше не сможет произнести ни слова. Этот мужик в белом халате, поросший светлой щетиной и с запавшими серыми глазами.

Его звали Урахара. Урахара Киске. Ичиго пытался вспомнить, откуда он его знает, но не получалось. Часы в голове продолжали тикать. И постепенно становились все громче и громче, превращались в навязчивый шепот. Мягкий голос — приятный и успокаивающий. Это он говорил с ним. Когда? Секунду назад? Две? Пять минут? Час? Вечность?

_—...пять тридцать три, пять тридцать две, пять тридцать одна..._

— Слушайте меня! — от резкой встряски Ичиго больно ударяется головой о то, на чем лежит. — Вы спите. Дуальная пара всегда погружена в сон, в вас заложена определенная программа, удерживающая вас в этом состоянии и контролирующая время бодрствования. Вы понимаете?

— Ни хрена. Кто вы?

Ичиго тяжело сосредоточиться, но он упорно пытается рассмотреть окружающую обстановку. И вникнуть в смысл того, что ему говорят. Выходит из рук вон плохо.

— Мы институт организованный, чтобы следить за периодами вашего пробуждения. Они необходимы для перезагрузки системы. Каждый из Стабилизаторов просыпается по очереди на пятнадцать минут, с промежутком в 3ноль секунд для того, чтобы система приняла в себя новый идентификационный код реальности.

— Я... вас не понимаю.

Абракадабра какая-то. Этот небритый сошел с ума. Какие коридоры, стабилизаторы, дыры? Здесь все сумасшедшие. Похоже, он слишком много выпил на выпускном, его взяла полиция и отправила в наркологический центр. Точно, в нем ведь одни психи и нарики. А, Айзен, сука. Он обещал, что заберет его с вечеринки по случаю выпускного. И где его черти теперь носят, пока он тут стал бесплатным развлечением для психов?!

— _...четыре двадцать четыре, четыре двадцать три, четыре двадцать две..._

— Это бесполезно, Урахара-сан, они искусственно созданные существа, он не...

— Помолчите. Куросаки-сан, вы меня слышите?

— Да.

Урахара кивает удовлетворенный и прикладывает к губам Ичиго смоченный водой тампон, увлажняя пересохшую кожу.

— Пробуждения Стабилизаторов всегда спонтанны, но никогда не случались чаще, кем один-два раза в столетие. На протяжении семи веков было зарегистрировано всего одиннадцать пробуждений. До нынешнего года. Это уже восьмое по счету пробуждение в течение двух дней. И каждый раз новый идентификационный код.

— И... в чем проблема? — для того, чтобы заканчивать каждое предложение приходилось делать вздох. Мысли больше не путались. Вернулось и зрение, которое теперь позволяло увидеть кучи непонятной аппаратуры вокруг, искрящуюся проводку, лампы дневного света над головой. Все было каким-то... хлипким. Словно по помещению прокатился бульдозер и хорошенько покрутился на месте, стараясь разрушить как можно больше. Да что с этим местом?! Это ведь не может быть реальностью, нет. Нет? Над левым плечом мужчины что-то моргнуло, посыпались искры, но он даже не дернулся.

— Проблема в том, Куросаки-сан, что каждый раз вы видите новый сон.

— _...две пятьдесят шесть, две пятьдесят пять, две пятьдесят четыре ..._

— Черт! я же... говорю, что... не понимаю в чем дело!

— Все дело в ваших снах, Куросаки-сан, — у него такие печальные глаза. И бессильно сложенные на коленях руки. — Вы спите и видите сны. Эти сны и есть наша реальность. Она была стабильной, благодаря вам. Заложенная в вас программа указывала только на одну ветку реальности. Только на одну. Но теперь мы не знаем чего ждать. Вы не должны видеть новые сны, но видите. Разбудить вас мы не можем, потому что тогда все измерения станут реальными одновременно, на одном отрезке. Сложатся, как карточный домик. Это будет конец. Конец всей Вселенной. А мы бессильны. Вот почему вы должны нам помочь.

«В этом мире каждое существо ищет опору, — слышит голос Айзена Ичиго. Фраза отдает легким дежа вю. Словно он уже слышал ее где-то. Кажется, это было в небе над Каракурой. — Поддержку. Это человеческая слабость — люди ищут кого-то сильнее себя, они называешь это доверием, но на самом деле, они просто хотят сложить с себя ответственность. Более сильные в свою очередь ищут тех, кто еще сильнее, а те — ищут еще более сильных, и так до бесконечности. Замкнутая цепь, в которой никто не хочет отвечать за свои поступки. Отказ от обязательств. Как удобно играть подчиняющуюся роль, как удобно просто выполнять приказы, как удобно не думать. Это основа любой системы, это основа любой формы правления, это основа самой Власти. Так появлялись правители, так рождались Боги. А все почему? Один человек дал на это ответ — люди склонны винить в своих бедах врагов, правителей, богов, но только не самих себя... Так, что, Куросаки Ичиго, ты все еще считаешь, что должен им помогать? Или ты просто решил взять на себя всю ответственность, становясь их Богом?..»

— Слишком поздно! Он двоится. Их сознания накладываются.

— Ответьте, Куросаки-сан! Мне нужна просто причина. Скажите, что вы видите, когда спите? — его опять хлопают по щекам. Смешной звук. Словно взрываются рождественские хлопушки. Он терпеть не может Рождество, все эти пироги, гуляющие парочки, шарфы... Именно поэтому он сейчас очень хочет вмазать оборзевшему ученому (а если Ичиго хоть что-то понимает в халатах и проводах, то небритый тип напротив него точно какой-то ученый) по морде, а не потому, что пощечины, пусть и легкие, очень раздражают.

— _...одна ноль восемь, одна ноль семь, одна ноль шесть..._

— Куросаки-сан, вы меня слышите?

— Что вам нужно от меня?

— Хватит уже, — когда девушка грубо отталкивает небритого в сторону, Ичиго совсем не удивляется. Она сильная и упрямая. Всегда была упрямой. Он откуда-то знает это, хотя не помнит. Но да это и не важно. Назойливое чужое присутствие пропало — его наконец-то оставили в покое.

— Вы его повредите. Отойдите. Попробуете с PROXY-00. Все же, именно он создает саму матрицу.

— Но формирует сигнал PROXY-01. Нулевой получил свое название именно потому, что он — Идея. Тот, кто дает ей жизнь — Первый.

- _...ноль двадцать восемь, ноль двадцать семь, ноль двадцать шесть..._

— Время вышло, начинаем отсчет. Вводите SD-стимулятор.

Укуса иглы Ичиго не почувствовал. Просто увидел, как кто-то в белом халате воткнул иголку в прозрачную трубку, присоединенную к локтю с внутренней стороны и вдавил поршень до самого конца. Лекарство растеклось по венам сытостью переевшего удава, возвращая разом сонливость и пустоту. Окружающие предметы — переломанная аппаратура, провода, искрящаяся проводка, врачи в белых халатах — стремительно пропадали, становясь таким привычным светлым пятном.

— Куросаки-сан, вы меня слышите?

Снова чертово похлопывание по щекам. Ичиго с трудом приоткрыл глаза и поклялся всеми известными ему религиями, что еще раз, и рискнувший оторвать его от сна получит пяткой в нос. Интересно, а у света есть нос?..

— Да.

— Вы знаете, что сейчас будет?

Знает, конечно. Он сейчас наконец-то заснет.

— Да.

— Вы слышите музыку?

— Нет... — Ичиго вслушивается, но не слышит никакой музыки. Какая-то трескотня и шебуршанье, похожее на белый шум. Наверное, переломанные и разбитые приборы перестали работать. Шум усиливается, и в нем проступает ритм. Такой же звучит в его голове. Непрерывное отстукивание. Ломаная мелодия.

— Погодите... Да.

— Слушайте. Я начинаю считать. На пять вы заснете. Раз…

— _Тридцать секунд — переходная фаза. Повторяю, тридцать секунд, переходная фаза. Всему персоналу приготовится к переходной фазе. До пробуждения образца PROXY-00 осталось тридцать пять секунд. Отсчет пошел — пять, четыре..._

— … Четыре. Пять...

— _... два, один. Внимание! Всем оставаться на местах, переходная фаза. Переходная фаза. Переходная фаза…_

***

— Он возвращается. Пробуждение.

— _Пятнадцать минут тридцать две секунды до реадаптиации, пятнадцать минут до загрузки идентификационного кода. Время пошло. Четырнадцать пятьдесят девять, четырнадцать пятьдесят восемь, четырнадцать пятьдесят семь, четырнадцать пятьдесят шесть, четырнадцать пятьдесят пять..._

— Айзен Соуске? Айзен Соуске-сама? Вы меня слышите?

— Да.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо.

— Вы знаете кто вы?

— Да.

— Вы знаете, где вы?

— Да.

— Вы можете оказать нам помощь? Всего несколько вопросов?

— Отсоедините меня. После этого вы узнаете все, что пожелаете.

— Это невозможно.

— Так думаете только вы.

— Я не стану этого делать.

— Значит, до следующей встречи, Урахара-сан. У вас будет время подумать над возможностями. В том числе упущенными.

— _...одиннадцать тридцать пять, одиннадцать тридцать четыре, одиннадцать тридцать три..._

— Вы не можете!..

— Я творю мир вокруг вас. Вы все еще считаете, что есть что-то, чего я не могу?

***

_— Тридцать секунд — переходная фаза. Повторяю, тридцать секунд, переходная фаза. Всему персоналу приготовится к переходной фазе. До загрузки идентификационного кода осталось ноль целых, двадцать восемь десятых минуты._

_— PROXY-00, Вы слышите музыку?_

_— Да._

_— Сосредоточьтесь. Вы знаете, что сейчас будет?_

_— Да._

_— Думайте только об этом. Приготовьтесь. Я начинаю считать. На пять вы уснете. Раз..._


End file.
